Last Waltz
by Arsinoe do Egito
Summary: E então parece que não vamos encontrar a solução, a confusão leva até a dança. Estamos esperando pela última valsa... Yaoi. 1x2.


Gundam Wing não me pertence, nem seus personagens, infelizmente.

Então... sem fim lucrativos, só diversão.

Boa leitura.

**

* * *

**

**Last Waltz**

_**Make me blind**_

_**Cover my eyes you can do what you want**_

_**I'm paralyzed by the perfect mood**_

_**When we're dancing with blindfolds on**_

_**You make it easy to love you and hate you**_

_**I can't explane it I feel insecure**_

_**You say it's simple "you die just to live again"**_

**_You say we're waiting for the last waltz_**

Entrei no salão, meus olhos vagando, quase que sem destino algum. Mal reparei na decoração requintada, nos garçons bem vestidos.

Mas uma coisa não escapou dos meus olhos, estupidamente, desatentos.

Ele estava lá sentado. Um copo de vinho dançando entre seus dedos, uma sombra de sorriso nos lábios.

Eu diria que ele estava belo, mas aquela melancolia presente nas íris coloridas, impediu que um elogio, quase mudo, deixasse meus lábios.

Mesmo de olhos vendados, poderia dizer o que ele estava sentindo, o que ele estava pensando. Não fora sempre assim? Era tão fácil lê-lo, praticamente, decifrá-lo, sem ao menos ouvir uma única palavra.

Na verdade, a voz, as palavras... nada disso era importante para mim. Para nós. Tínhamos, talvez, uma espécie de acordo mudo quanto... aquilo tudo.

E lá estava ele, sozinho, pensativo. Esperando.

A nossa última chance.

Tão fácil ficar ali, de longe, olhando-o, jamais tendo que me aproximar e dizer-lhe tudo, ou talvez apenas deixando claro em meus olhos tudo que queria... mostrar-lhe.

Mas ele me cegou. Me emudeceu.

Tirou todos os meus sentidos quando deixou seus olhos encontrarem os meus.

Tentei sorrir, meus pés me levando, lentamente, ao seu encontro. Mas ele apenas abaixou os olhos, encarando a taça de vinho.

O líquido rubro dançou dentro do cristal, refletindo, brevemente, o brilho de seus olhos. Aquele brilho que fazia meu coração contrair-se em meu peito.

Talvez eu estivesse esperado demais.

Talvez não houvesse mais chance.

-Você veio... – Sua voz soou fraca, quase inaudível.

-Eu... – Me calei quando sentei-me em sua frente, meus olhos buscando os seus, que se negavam a me encarar.

Senti-me mudo, inválido... estúpido.

A música melancólica alcançou meus ouvidos, no mesmo momento que ele, finalmente, deixou seus olhos encontrarem os meus.

Tentei falar. Tentei pedir.

Mas as palavras morreram antes mesmo de serem formadas.

Morreram como eu morri, e nenhuma melodia podia ressuscitar nada do que jamais foi dito ou feito.

_**Another you and me**_

_**Another revolutionary heavenly romance**_

_**waiting for the last waltz**_

_**And so it seems**_

_**We won't find the solution**_

_**confusion leads the dance**_

**_We're waiting for the last waltz_**

A melodia seguiu, fazendo meus órgãos internos se retorcerem e trocarem de lugar.

-Eu pensei...

-Passou tempo de mais pensando. – Foi a resposta curta e precisa.

Não podia retrucar. Ele estava certo.

Encarei minhas mãos, ignorando o calor insuportável que, o traje que estava vestido, me obrigava a suportar.

Mas o suor nas minhas mãos não era resposta ao calor sufocante.

Passei tanto tempo esperando, pensando, querendo... nunca agindo, nunca dizendo.

Quem de nós dois estava errado?

-Nós podemos... – Comecei, prendendo seus olhos com os meus.

-Nós poderíamos... não sei se posso mais. Talvez... o tempo... tenha sido longo... demais. – Seu suspiro soou mais alto que suas palavras e me aproximei, sentando-me ao seu lado, minhas mãos nas suas, sobre a taça de vinho.

-Estive esperando também. – Sussurrei, encarando toda a melancolia em seus belos olhos.

Seu sorriso foi triste, mas talvez tenha sido o mais perto da sinceridade que eu já vira brilhar em seu rosto.

-Por que nós... – E a pergunta morreu em seus lábios e ele os molhou no vinho, quebrando o contato de nossas peles.

Lembrei de tudo pelo qual passamos. Lembrei de nossos amigos, lembrei-me de Relena e de tudo mais.

Lembrei-me de tudo que imaginei que seria o último. O último suspiro, o último sorriso... o último olhar.

Mas não queria que aquela fosse a última valsa.

Outra melodia se fez presente, talvez mais melancólica que a primeira.

Meu nome foi anunciado em algum lugar e o peso de dezenas de olhos caiu sobre mim.

Ao meu lado, ele me sorriu, parecendo, talvez, levemente, divertido.

Ignorei a voz no microfone e apaguei o mundo a minha volta.

Só os olhos tristes e a melodia que nos chamava, estavam presentes. Não como em um turbilhão onde as duas coisas se misturariam. Estavam cada qual em seu lugar e minha mente não estava prestes a colapsar.

Eu estava lúcido, atento ao chamado do brilho dos olhos convidativos.

Mas como saber se não era tarde demais?

_**Praise the wine**_

_**So divine and it stings like a rose**_

_**Allow the night to flow inside open the window**_

_**and let the wind blow**_

_**Highlight of the night is the unhappy ending**_

_**You keep refusing to answer my calls**_

_**Drop the bending and stop the pretending**_

_**You say get ready for the last waltz**_

-Talvez você precise mais do que eu. – Sua voz chegou suave aos meus ouvidos, enquanto a taça de vinho era depositada entre meus dedos.

Sorvi o líquido, sentindo-me tolo, enquanto o resto do mundo começava, novamente, a fazer parte daquele momento.

A voz chamando meu nome cessou e ele sorriu, satisfeito.

-Parece que todos querem uma última valsa com você. – Comentou, displicente, quase como o piloto que eu vira pela última vez, um ano atrás.

Um ano.

Meu peito ardeu.

Talvez nós não tivéssemos direito a um final feliz, mesmo que o desejássemos.

Talvez o tempo fosse mais importante do que pensei.

-Nós podemos... – Comecei, deixando o ar entrar em meus pulmões, lentamente, trazendo o cheiro do vinho e o perfume tão conhecido. – Tentar?

-Essas melodias me fazem lembrar... – Seu sorriso surgiu, mas não atingiu seus olhos. – As batalhas...

Fechei meus olhos, sentindo-os queimarem.

Perdi tanto tempo assim?

-Eu...

-Não há última valsa para nós... – Segurei sua mão quando o senti tentar se levantar.

-Sempre há uma última valsa... sempre. – Encarei seus olhos, percebendo-os um pouco mais escuros. – Mesmo que não seja nossa.

-Nunca será nossa. – Afirmou.

As palavras duras me atingiram e meus braços penderam ao meu lado. Mas ele não se ergueu, continuou sentado, me encarando, medindo a força de suas palavras.

Nem uma última valsa... apenas a última.

-Talvez... – Ele começou, de forma baixa, quase hesitante. – Eu não queira que...

Sua voz morreu quando os primeiros acorde de uma nova música soaram, fazendo seus olhos arregalarem-se.

Sorri, de forma triste e me ergui, oferecendo-lhe minha mão.

-Apenas a última. – Falei, me curvando.

-Não existe uma última valsa para nós, Heero... nunca existiu.

_**Another you and me**_

_**Another revolutionary heavenly romance**_

_**waiting for the last waltz**_

_**And so it seems**_

_**We won't find the solution**_

_**confusion leads the dance**_

_**We're waiting for the last waltz**_

Assisti, em um momento de catatonia total, ele se levantar, rumando para fora do salão.

Levando muito mais que a simples taça de vinho.

Levando minha última esperança, minha última dança. Com ele.

Corri ao seu encontro, os olhos ardendo, ignorando, novamente, meu nome sendo chamado.

Não havia tempo para a última valsa... mas havia tempo para nós.

Sempre deveria haver.

-Duo... – Murmurei, vendo-o parado sob uma cerejeira, a taça espatifada aos seus pés, o líquido rubro escorrendo por seus sapatos.

A música ainda alcançava nossos ouvidos, em sua última parte. Triste, melancólica.

Seus olhos se ergueram e eu não me contive.

Ajoelhei-me aos seus pés, lágrimas ansiosas dançando em meus olhos.

-Heero... – Sua voz, quase chorosa, aproximou-se de mim, quando senti abaixar-se a minha frente, seus dedos em meus cabelos.

-Por que? – Indaguei.

-Não tenho as respostas. – Afirmou, suas mãos agora em meu rosto.

-E talvez eu mesmo não tenha as perguntas certas. – Suspirei, tocando seus cabelos. – Não depois de tanto tempo.

Ele me sorriu, triste e se ergueu, seus olhos brilhando, esperançosos e duvidosos.

-Duo... – Sussurrei, quase implorando.

Ele estendeu-me a mão e seus olhos me pediram desculpas pelas palavras ditas dentro do salão.

Talvez nós pudéssemos ter nossa última valsa.

Sob os últimos acordes da música, dançamos, abraçados, chorosos.

Não sei se era um começo.

Não sei se era a despedida.

_**I believe that no one this world has the anwers for me**_

_**But still I hope that someone has heard.**_

Foi muito tempo de espera... talvez o tempo tenha sido demais.

Mas sempre há uma última valsa.

_Fim._

**

* * *

**

Bem, não me pergunte da onde surgiu a idéia. Eu tinha certeza absoluta que não escreveria mais. Mas essa música... me viciou e eu tive que escrever.

Ficou curtinha, eu sei. Mas se eu não escreve pelo menos algumas linhas, ia surtar.

Agradecimentos as sempre fofas Celly e Ju, que me deram força para escrever e me obrigaram a postar! Beijos, fofas!

Ahhhh... o título da fic, é o título da música, a banda que toca chama The Rasmus. E bem... a música ( e a banda, claro ) é muito foda. Eu recomendo!

Tradução:

**Cegue-me  
Cubra meus olhos, você pode fazer o que quiser  
Estou paralizado pelo tempo perfeito  
Quando estamos dançando vendados  
Você faz com que te amar e te odiar seja fácil  
Não posso explicar, me sinto inseguro  
Você diz que é simples 'você morre apenas para viver novamente'  
Você diz que estamos esperando pela última valsa**

**Outro você e eu  
Outro romance perfeitamente revolucionário  
esperando pela última valsa  
E então parece  
que não vamos encontrar a solução  
a confusão leva até a dança  
estamos esperando pela última valsa**

**Celebre o vinho  
tão divino e cheira como uma rosa  
Permita a noite adentrar, abra a janela  
e deixe o vento soprar  
O ponto alto da noite é o final não feliz  
Você continua a recusar atender minhas ligações  
Deixe de curvar e pare de fingir  
Você diz prepare-se para a última valsa**

**Outro você e eu  
Outro romance perfeitamente revolucionário  
esperando pela última valsa  
E então parece  
que não vamos encontrar a solução  
a confusão leva até a dança  
estamos esperando pela última valsa**

**Eu acredito que ninguém no mundo tem respostas para mim  
Mas ainda espero que alguém tenha ouvido**

Até a próxima! Bem... até quando eu achar alguma música que me faça surtar e me "obrigue" a escrever, ou quem sabe minha inspiração voltar!

Beijos e comentem, ok?


End file.
